


I'll just wait for you, then

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen, Johnlock hints - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, victorian!watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e Watson si voltò di scatto.<br/>"Dove siete stato?" chiese, sbarrando gli occhi sorpreso.<br/>Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla propria poltrona, cominciando a preparare il tabacco per la pipa.<br/>"In un luogo dove vi erano macchine che solcavano i cieli e telefoni che potevano essere portati ovunque senza fili."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll just wait for you, then

 

_Those Christmas lights_

_Light up the street_

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_Then all my troubles will be gone_

 

John guardò fuori dalla finestra, verso le strade buie di Londra. Proprio in quel momento il lampionaio stava accendendo i lampioni di Baker Street, illuminando con le lampade ad olio la desolazione della strada.  
Non c'era anima viva per strada, eccetto per l'uomo al lavoro. Era la notte di Natale, probabilmente erano tutti a casa con i propri familiari a festeggiare.  
John invece era da solo. "Quando ancora aspetti che cada la neve, non sembra affatto Natale." si disse, scrutando il cielo buio.  
Ma il problema non era la neve.  
Da qualche parte una voce stonata – una voce che a John sembrava famigliare, ma che non riusciva a collocare, forse perchè non era un suo ricordo – aveva cantato qualcosa su un Babbo Natale che stava arrivando in città ad un ritmo che John avrebbe dovuto trovare fastidiosamente irrispettoso e indecente e che invece gli aveva fatto trattenere un sorriso, sebbene non avesse capito cosa fosse una cadillac.  
Probabilmente era qualcosa di un tempo che non era ancora arrivato e che John non avrebbe potuto comprendere.  
Si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, un personaggio creato dalla fantasia del suo migliore amico – sorrise all'ironia della cosa perché sapeva perfettamente che, nonostante tutto, amicizia era stato tutto quello che aveva potuto dargli e tutto quello che avrebbe potuto avere – adesso che Sherlock non aveva più bisogno di lui.  
Forse sarebbe scomparso, si sarebbe dissolto nell'aria e nelle sinapsi come la neve si scioglieva al sole.  
Sarebbe stata una fine pietosa. Più di continuare a esiste in quell'appartamento fino alla fine dei suoi giorni senza Sherlock.  
La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e Watson si voltò di scatto.  
"Dove siete stato?" chiese, sbarrando gli occhi sorpreso.  
Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla propria poltrona, cominciando a preparare il tabacco per la pipa.  
"In un luogo dove vi erano macchine che solcavano i cieli e telefoni che potevano essere portati ovunque senza fili." rispose, come se fosse stato lo Sherlock di sempre, quello vittoriano che il vero Sherlock aveva scelto di interpretare.  
Il dottor Watsons capì.  
Holmes gli era stato restituito. O forse donato per la prima volta.  
Quella versione di Holmes non sapeva del mondo fuori da quella riproduzione del 221B in John non sapeva quale stanza del palazzo mentale di Sherlock. Non sapeva di essere una storia.  
In ogni caso era il miglior regalo di Natale che avesse potuto aspettarsi.  
John si accomodò sulla sua poltrona e finse che tutto fosse normale, accendendosi anch'egli la pipa, in una scena domestica che non avrebbe pensato di rivivere ancora. "Macchine volanti e questi... aggeggi telefonici... Che sorta di fantasia assurda è mai?"  
"Era semplicemente una mera congettura su come il mondo potrebbe essere in futuro e come io e lei potremmo farvi parte."  
Watson annuì.  
"Da una goccia d'acqua si può dedurre se la sua provenienza sia dall'Atlantico e dal Nigara."  
"O dal Reichenbach."  
"Avete già scritto il vostro resoconto del caso?"  
"Sì."  
"Modificato per renderlo uno dei miei rari fallimenti, ovviamente?"  
"Ovviamente."  
Holmes fissò il vuoto pensiero per qualche istante. "L'avventura dell'Invisibile Armata?"  
Watson distolse lo sguardo considerando la proposta.  
"La Lega delle Furie?" si piegò in avanti, sorridendo. "Il Mostruoso Reggimento?"  
"Pensavo piuttosto a... L'Abominevole Sposa."  
Holmes si ritirò sulla sua poltrona, appoggiandosi allo schienale. "Una sciocchezza che punta solo a impressionare." lo giudicò negativamente.  
"Venderà. Ci sono anche dei veri omicidi."  
"L'esperto è lei." disse, indicandolo con la pipa.  
"Per quanto riguarda invece il suo racconto, è sicuro di aver preso una soluzione al sette per cento? Stavo pensando che forse potrebbe aver incrementato il dosaggio."  
"Magari sono stato un po' troppo fantasioso, ma forse cose del genere potrebbero davvero accadere."  
Holmes si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle dirigendosi alla finestra. Watson sorrise non visto, consapevole di essere a conoscenza di una cosa che l'altro, sebbene geniale, non avrebbe mai capito.  
"In ogni caso, so che sarei stato a casa in un mondo del genere."  
Watson ridacchiò, sapendo bene che Holmes si sarebbe trovato molto più che bene in quello che era realmente il suo mondo. "Non credo che io lo sarei stato."  
"Mi permetto di dissentire." E anche se Watson sapeva che non era vero, perché lui era solamente parte di una storia, si permise di sorridere, perché Holmes l'avrebbe sempre voluto al suo fianco, carrozze o jet che fossero.  
"D'altronde ho sempre saputo di essere un uomo fuori dal proprio tempo." considerò prima di mettere la pipa in bocca.  
John lo raggiunse alla finestra alla quale era affacciato. Le lampade a olio erano scomparse a favore dei lampioni, per le strade prima deserte non stavano passando carrozze, ma macchine moderne che John non aveva mai visto e che stranamente non gli sembravano fuori luogo. Persone di ogni genere sciamavano lungo la via e a John sembrò di vedere più di una donna indossare pantaloni, ma non ne rimase sconvolto.  
La neve aveva cominciato a cadere.

 

_Oh Cristmas lights keep shining on._

**Author's Note:**

> Quella che John sente cantare da qualcun altro è la canzone "Santa Claus is back in town" di Elvis Presley (che è citato nella canzone Christmas Lights, quindi mi sembrava un richiamo carino).


End file.
